


Just one shots, actually

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Horror, Body horror tw, First chapter is creepy shit just so you know, Horror, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter AU, insects tw, one shots, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Changed the title because I’m actually just gonna post all my one shots that I don’t wanna bother making longer fics here





	1. Red, green, blue

**Author's Note:**

> These are just short chapters for writing practice, pretty much just seeing how overly poetic I can get

He couldn’t feel his legs.

Oh god, why couldn’t he feel his legs?

He moved his head to try and get a better look at his surroundings. His body felt numb. His mind was fuzzy. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It was nothing but darkness. Darkness around him. Darkness inside him. 

It was like he needed to vomit, but couldn’t. Like he had a bug bite, but he didn’t know where. Vibrations. Vibrations. Static. A tv screen. His brain was a static tv screen.

Can’t think. Can’t think. Can’t talk, can’t move. No legs. No arms. No head. Numbers, numbers, numbers. 

A shock went up his spine. 

Did he even still have a spine? 

Red, green, blue. Lights. Flashing colours. His bones, his guts, his lungs, his heart was melting. It stained the ground. Acid was burning him from the inside out. Make it stop. Make it stop, make it stop-

CALIBRATION IN PROCESS. 

He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t call for help as pain ripped through him like a crack of lightning. 

CALIBRATION COMPLETE.

Words tore at his brain. Tore at his memory. Tore apart his gray matter like an animal tears apart flesh. Was he just a slab of meat at this point? A corpse for technological vultures to pick apart? 

SYSTEMS LOADING… 

Buzzing. Like a million wasps hovering by his ear. Like his skull was just a nest of insects, rotting away all thought, and feeling, and humanity… 

SYSTEMS ONLINE.

Silence. Now it was just nothingness. He was just nothingness. Just a speck of dust floating in the void. Was he human? Of course he wasn’t human. Stupid question. 

His eyes were gone, but somehow, he could still see himself. He wasn’t much of a sight. He was small, and gray. Pill-shaped. Electricity crackled through him like blood. He’d do anything to cry, but pills didn’t have tear ducts, or brains, or emotions for that matter. Yet he did. 

If he had a stomach, it’d be lurching. What was the last thing he ate? Who cares. 

Something loomed over him. It was person shaped, but not a person. Even in his state, he could tell. People didn’t move like that. It picked him up.

Its face was the most horrifying thing about it, given that it perfectly resembled his own, before his grotesque transformation. Blue eyes. Empty blue eyes. Blemishless face. Blank smile. Cold fingers. 

“Ah, I see your awake.”

Voice like a robot, grating and metallic.

“How does it feel, Jeremy?”

He couldn’t answer. The monstrous not-him laughed. 

“Oh how the tides have turned, you poor thing. Now, I shouldn’t keep my best friend waiting should I?” 

It held up a bottle of green liquid. 

“Bottoms up.”

All Jeremy felt next was the feeling of being swallowed. Then black.


	2. Yet another au of the vampire au

It was hard work ridding the streets of evil every night. Hard, and lonely. Very lonely. But this was the price he paid when he took on this life. When the secrets of what truly lurked within the shadows was revealed to him. Vampires. Horrible monsters, that sucked blood and killed innocent people. Killing those beasts is what Jeremy had trained for his entire life. 

And tonight, all that training would pay off.

Jeremy ducked down the narrow alley, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he slinked into the darkness. He’d been tipped off about a vampire in the area walking home this way every night. Probably so they could catch a quick discreet snack before heading back to their lair. Well, this time all they were gonna catch was a stake to the heart.

He had to be cautious. Real vampires were nothing like training dummies. They were strong, fast, and had deadly sharp senses. One must come prepared when facing off against them. Jeremy had come locked and loaded, wooden stakes strapped to his chest, and garlic draped around his neck. He wished he could have brought a gun with silver bullets, but he was told it would draw too much attention. Besides, this was apparently a beginners level vampire, no need to go overboard yet. 

The sound of his feet against the cobblestone echoed through the alley. His eyes darted a mile a minute, scanning the shadows for any sign of movement-

Up there. A little ways in front of him he could see a figure, walking slowly, unhurried. Unaware. Jeremy couldn’t tell if this person was human or not from a distance, but he could see they had headphones on, and were bobbing their head to a beat. They were distracted, easy to sneak up on. 

Perfect.

Quickening his pace, Jeremy got a better look at the stranger. They wore a bright red hoodie, that was covered in patches. A Pac-Man backpack was slung over their shoulder. Peeking out from beneath their headphones, Jeremy could see their ears were pointed, typical vampire trait. This was his target. They still hadn’t seemed to have noticed Jeremy as he practically stood right behind them. It was almost laughable. This was a fearsome creature of the night? He was honestly curious to see how long it would take until they turned around. 

It took another minute or so, before the vampire finally took off their headphones and turned around. They reached to grab their backpack, but stopped and froze. “Uh… can… can I help you-“

Their eyes snapped wide open as they noticed the garlic and stakes Jeremy was carrying. They immediately whipped around and took off, their legs moving supernaturally fast, faster than even the best Olympic runner. Shit. Jeremy hadn’t accounted for them running away. He thought they’d at least try to make a meal out of him. 

Having a gun would be really useful right now. Oh well. 

“Hey, get back here!” Jeremy yelled at the speeding vampire, running after them. There was no way he’d be able to keep up, but maybe they’d get tired eventually? Hopefully. 

“No fucking way man!” the vampire called back, “your a vampire hunter!”

“Gee, what… gave it away… huh?” Jeremy replied, panting. Wait. Did he still-

He did. Jeremy reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the handmade garlic grenade he’d slipped in there a couple months ago. He knew it would come in handy eventually. 

Hoisting his arm back, Jeremy chucked the grenade, and watched it hit the ground just behind the vampire, exploding into a cloud of garlic oil. The vampire screeched, and fell backwards, coughing. Jeremy grabbed them by the collar, pulled them up, and slammed them against the wall. 

This was it. This was his moment. He glared at the vampire, staring them right in the eye as he jabbed his stake at their chest. “Your days of picking off innocent people are over you bloodsucking scum,” he said in the most intimidating voice he could muster. “Any last words?”

“P… please…” they whimpered, “don’t… I’ve never hurt anyone, I swear!”

Jeremy scoffed. “Liar. You suck blood to live. Of course you’ve hurt people.”

The vampire shook their head frantically. “No no no no I swear, I swear I never hurt anyone, I’m a good vampire, I don’t even kill animals!” 

“Shut up,” Jeremy snapped, “I don’t have time to listen to your sob story. I'm going to kill you. I’m going to stake you, chop off your head, stuff it with garlic, and then set your body on fire. This is the end for you, monster.”

They choked back a scream. “No… please I’m begging you, please please no… no no NO PLEASE!” 

They were crying. This was wrong. Vampires don’t cry. They don’t feel anything… right? But they were, they were sobbing, tears were rolling down their cheeks in rivers, they were wheezing and hiccuping. This was wrong… this felt wrong. 

Jeremy stumbled backwards. He didn’t feel like a heroic monster slayer, vanquishing evil in the night. He felt like an asshole. He felt like a serial killer. This wasn’t a monster. This was another human being. 

No. This was his job, he trained for this his entire life, he had to kill them… 

The vampires eyes were glazed over with fear, and their lips were trembling. Their entire body shook with terror. They were helpless, defenceless. Jeremy’s heart ached. He dropped the stake. 

“I’m… I… I’m sorry, you… go…” he gestured vaguely towards the exit. The vampire stood there for in moment, paralyzed with confusion and fear. When Jeremy made no more movement to hurt them, they sped off down the alley without hesitation. Jeremy watched as they got farther and farther away, before they jumped, and their form transformed into that of a bat. 

Jeremy sighed. Mission status: complete and utter failure. Headquarters was going to be so disappointed in him. It just didn’t make sense. Why did he feel so much sympathy all of a sudden for a creature he had hated his entire life?

Ah, it must have been that vampires hypnotic powers, that must be it. They tricked him into feeling sorry for them. Yeah. That’s it. 

If he ever saw that vampire again, he’d kill them for sure.


End file.
